


Shattered Sight

by ouatisbae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of the spell of shattered sight episodE. It's my head canon universe mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Snow and charming sat in their jail cells while Anna and Kristoff watched over baby Neal. The spell was about to be cast over Storybrooke that would make everyone try and kill their loved ones. Regina was hiding in her vault and Emma and Elsa followed her there.

Ingrid didn't let the spell effect Emma and Elsa so they were trying to keep everyone frim killing each other. Emma especially didn't need anything happening to Henry or Regina. Regina locked Henry in the Mayor's office so he would hopefully be safe from harm.

The second the spell was cast they knew. Everyone was yelling at each other and brawling in the streets. Thankfully Emma and Elsa got to vault just as it was being cast. Emma cautiously walks down the stairs.

"It's a little late for Halloween isn't it?" She says looking at Regina.

"Saviour. How unpleasant it is to see you. You just wanted to rip more of my happiness away." Regina says bitterly.

Emma knew it was the spell talking. She decided there was only one way to get Regina to follow her. "Your right Regina I brought Marion back on purpose because I hated the fact you loved Robin. I knew who she was the whole time."

"Tell me something I don't know." Regina sneers.

"I also knew that you liked me and I dated Hook just to hurt you." Emma says. This was hurting her to say these things but she knew she had to.

At this point Regina was fuming and Emma knew it. Emma decided now would be a good time to run so she did. 

"Swannnnnnnnn!" She hears being screamed from Regina's lungs as she runs.

 

"He's a baby not a breakfast burrito." Snow sneers at Charming. 

Emma comes running in and Elsa follows her. They run into the office and lock the door. 

"Call Ingrid I have an idea." Emma says to Elsa.

Elsa called out. "Ingrid were ready to become your sisters."

Ingrid appears in the office with them. "I'm glad you finally decided to join me."

"Ingrid if we're your sisters you want us to be happy right?" Emma asks cautiously.

"Of course Emma." Ingrid answers smiling.

"Well I would be happy if you would reverse this spell and let us all go back to our lives. I found the love of my life and Elsa rules a kingdom that she loves. Maybe you could even go back with her and help her rule. You can always visit whenever but just let us live or lives. We don't want to be smothered by you." Emma says.

Ingrid loomed apologeticly at both of them tears forming in her eyes.

"I never wanted to hurt you or smother you I just wanted my sisters back. I thought that if you two would be my sisters that my happiness would return. But now I realize there is only one way I can really be happy. And that is with them. With my actual sisters. I'm sorry. I love both of you with all my heart." Ingrid absorbs the spell she cast on the town and then she's gone. 

 

Regina walks in and smiles. "I finally get to kill you. I have been waiting way too long for this." She says walking toward Snow's cell. She opens it and flings her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Just before Emma and Elsa got Ingrid to finally come to her senses Regina stormed into the Sherriff's station. 

"Why Snow how easy it will be to kill you being locked up the way you are." Regina sneers walking to the cels and flicking her wrist so the lock breaks open.

Snow smiles. "I'm always ready for a fight."

Regina conjures each of them a sword and they fight. Regina corners her and smiles. "Time to end this."

She puts the sword on Snow's throats just as the spell breaks. Regina pauses and looks at what she is doing. She drops the sword and looks in horror. The color drained from her face and all her strength was gone. She vanished in a purple cloud.

Emma emerged from her office and checked on everyone. "Where's Regina?" She asks not concerned at first.

When she saw the look on her parents and Anna's faces she knew what had happened in an instant. She ran to the bug and drove straight to the manor. She used her key to get in and went to Regina's study. She knocked lightly. 

"Regina? Baby, are you in there?" She asks quietly 

"Go away Swan." She says in what can only be described as the opposite of intimidating. 

"Can I please come in." She says worried.

Ever sense Emma had brought Marion back and Robin left Regina and went back to his wife she had been broken. At first she was pissed at Emma completely but over a small bit of time she forgave her. Emma had left Hook after realizing she really had no interest in him and her and Regina became friends.

The two would drink together and talk about their problems. Soon after they began dating. It was a weird scenario no one but Ruby saw coming. She had said something about shipping the two of them but they ignored her. Now they had been together for close to two months.

"Please." Emma says trying to convince Regina to let her in.

"Fine." 

It was worse than what Emma had thought. Regina was sitting in the corner of her office with tears in her eyes. She runs over to her and engulfs her in a hug. She does what she thinks will help because she still really doesn't know with Regina. 

"I-I thought I had changed. I was a good person again. B-but I tried to kill her, Emma. I tried to kill her." She says sobbing against Emma's shoulder.

Emma rubs a hand over Regina's back. "You are a good person. It was the spell, not you." She says hoping Regina will stop crying because it's breaking her heart.

"But I said such awful things. Things that I shouldn't say, especially to you. I love you Emma."

That was the first time Regina had said she loved Emma and Emma was in complete shock.

"I love you too Regina." She says holding her closer than before. "I know you didn't mean the things you said. It was the spell you did nothing wrong. I'm not mad, snow isn't mad, everyone is back to how they were before. Including you." 

Regina pulls away so she can look at Emma's face. "Your parents have been rubbing off on you again. Your pep talks have gotten better." Regina remarks with a smirk.

"There's the snarky queen I fell in love with." Emma smiles.


End file.
